It started with a promise
by GrimCreeper
Summary: Leo promised to come back for Calypso. She waited for him. But wait! Who's Sammy Charles? NOT A ONE-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ever heard of Caleo? If not, read. Ship Caleo, not Leyna. And if I'm offending a bunch of Leyna shippers, sorry.**

Ogygia. They said no man can return twice there. At least, that's what Calypso said...

Leo's POV (This is in third person )

Promise. He told Calypso he'd come back for her. Leo's heart thumped as Zeus asked him this question: "Leo Valdez, what is your wish?"

So far, non of his friends asked for immortality. He wouldn't ask for that.

He hesitated. "Swear to the River Styx. I want proof that you'll grant it."

His friends stared at him in amazement. Zeus, on the other hand, looked annoyed.

"Great, Peter Johnson first, then Leroy Vader comes along. I've had enough of distrust on the gods." Dionysus said. Some people snickered at 'Leroy Vader'.

"I need your oath." Leo forced.

Zeus rumbled, "Fine! I agree to your terms. We swear on the River Styx to grant your request."

"Get Calypso out of Ogygia. She had enough of suffering for three thousand years."

"But she is a traitor!" Zeus yelled. "She sided with the Titans!"

"That war is DONE!" Leo yelled back. He was angry now. "Calypso sided with us during the Giant war!"

Piper stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be alive." He breathed. "She helped me get back."

Zeus looked like he was a bomb about to explode. "And the importance? She never did anything worthy!"

"Worthy?!" Leo spat. "If Calypso isn't worthy, would you still be alive? No! If it wasn't for her, Percy Jackson would've died!"

Percy nodded. "And I believe, she's in the list of peaceful Titans to be released."

Zeus glared at him and Leo. "Who sides with them?"

Every god raised their hands. Leo sighed in relief.

"Fine. Calypso will be released." Zeus declared.

"Thank you," Leo said, sincerely.

"What is it, my boy?" Zeus leaned closer to him.

"Thank you," He repeated. "I'm really gratified."

The god nodded and shouted, "Meeting adjourned!"

As they piled out of the throne room, Percy grabbed him and asked, "You've met Calypso?"

"Yeah."

"And you wanted to break her curse." Percy chuckled. "You like her, huh?"

Leo sighed. "I didn't." Percy looked puzzled."What?"

"I love her. I'll set course for Ogygia."

The other demigod grinned. "And if you can't find her?"

"I'll ask you to make a volcano explode with me in it."

They both laughed and separated, Percy going to the party, and Leo heading for the garden.

He sat in one of the benches, thinking how life would be with Calypso. He'll tour her and show her the world.

"Leo."

Hephaestus stood in his jeans. He was normally scowling, but now he's smiling.

"Dad."

Hephaestus nodded and said, "I'll help you with your love quest." With that, his father touched Leo's forehead.

Leo felt nauseous. It's a miracle gods don't puke when they teleport.

He dusted his jeans and looked around. The place was familiar. He walked around, trailing his fingers along things. He reached the shore.

A girl stood there, the sea breeze messing her brown hair. Calypso.

Leo smiled and said her name. Calypso turned around, startled.

"Leo!" she gasped. She kissed him deeply and he responded. After a few minutes, they pulled away.

"You came back," Calypso murmured against his chest.

"I promised, didn't I? Let's get out of here."

Calypso looked at him, her eyes shining. "You broke my curse?"

Leo smirked."Of course!"

She smiled and took his hand. "I want to show you something."

She pulled on his hand and he followed her. They reached a room that's painted in blue. A baby slept on the cradle.

Leo stared at her. "I didn't know."

She sighed. "He's our son, Leo. I don't know how it happened, I mean, we didn't do anything."

"He is formed from your love."

Aphrodite smiled at them before disappearing.

They both looked at each other and grinned.

"So, what's his name?" Leo asked.

"Non, yet. I waited for you." Calypso replied.

"Alright, I'll name him...Sammy Charles Valdez!"

Calypso grinned. "Well, let's go."

She touched his forehead. All three of them got transported back to Olympus.

"Olympus?" Leo asked." I was kinda thinking maybe a workshop or something." Sammy squirmed at his father's grip.

"I need a word with a few people." She replied.

They walked side by side, Leo laughing at his son who kept babbling. Calypso told him that he's probably ADHD. They reached the throne room.

"Leo? Calypso?" There were still remaining demigods. Basically the seven.

"Now what?" Zeus groaned.

Calypso just stepped forward. "I wish to be made mortal."

There were gasps among the gods and demigods. Zeus silenced them.

He turned to the goddess. "Why?"

"I-I can't leave Leo. I love him. And our son..."

Zeus seemed to ponder this. Finally, he said. "Alright, I shall make you mortal!"

Golden light surrounded her. After that, she still looked like the normal Calypso, but she radiated less power.

"You still retain you powers. You're lucky I'm merciful."

Some of the gods snickered.

Leo looked at Calypso in disbelief. "You did that for us?"

"Yeah. I'm insane." She kissed him.

His friends looked amazed and happy. They cheered.

Then Zeus transported them to Camp, and they all started their normal lives.

**AN: This is not a one-shot. It will describe Sammy's teen-aged - wait that's a spoiler. Anyways, review, blah blah and GOOD-BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Now I'll update. I updated two of my stories hours ago, made a new PJO video (Nico Di Angelo Tribute. I'm uploading while updating. He he) and sang PJO-related songs and annoyed the Hades out of everyone.**

**DISCLAIMER MINI-FIC:**

**Nico(le): You made a tribute about me...**

**Me: Be grateful, I'm trying to tell everyone that you're not really gay, NICOLE.**

**Nico: Why you little- no, I mean, thank you so much for helping me.**

**Me: Thank you so much for being sucktastic.**

Sammy's POV

4 year-old Sammy Valdez had always been fascinated of his dad. He seemed to make everything out of his bare hands. His father had promised him he'll be better when he grows up, which is why he _always_ kept on thinking why the world revolves slowly.

Sammy also didn't want to be a disappointment. Which is probably going to be true, since he'd invited 3 year-old, Luke Jackson, and the 2 year-olds, Silena Grace, and Emily Zhang, to play hide and seek in the_ repair shop_.

To be honest, it was Luke who suggested the game. But it was him who suggested the place.

"Okay, no touching," Sammy said. He wasn't really sure if the girls understood him.

Luke nodded. "No touch. Bad. Explode."

The girls nodded too. Then Silena asked, "What about the floor?"

"What, do you wanna float?" Luke snorted with laughter. Sammy nudged him.

They ran into different directions. Sammy was the it, and he hated it. He suddenly wished he had X-ray goggles so he could see through anything. Then he suddenly thought of girls and he dismissed the goggles idea. He didn't really need to be able to see through people's clothes, and he most certainly didn't need to see what the insides of the body looked like.

Sammy had seen movement under the table. He yelled "You're it!" Luke came out scowling.

" I'm not it," Luke insisted. Sammy knew ,of course, that he didn't like being the It too.

"Yes you are."

Luke grumbled again. Sammy proceeded to hide between some ship and a bookshelf. Then he accidentally tripped over a wire and... knocked out the bookshelf.

Oh gods. No.

**AN: It's supposed to be a cliff-hanger. By the way, I'll sometimes update short chapters. Like this, especially when I get bored.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the cliff-hanger. Anyways, Happy HALLOWEEN!**

Leo's POV

He's heart thumped.

Sammy Valdez, age 4, died of a fucking bookshelf.

BA-BOOM. (yes it's HOH style)

His father, Leo Valdez, had failed to save his son. What an epic fail.

BA-BOOM.

Calypso Valdez, his mother, had a broken arm. She got it from attempting to save her son.

BA-BOOM.

"Please," Leo mumbled. Tears stained his shirt. "Please, let Sammy live."

The doctor managed to pry his and Calypso's hand off their boy. He told them to wait while they bring him in the ICU.

Luke, Percy and Annabeth's son looked guilty. "I'm sorry, Uncle Leo. It was my fault." Yeah, the blood of Jackson flowed in this kid. He had loyalty in him.

"No, it's not your fault." Calypso patted his shoulders. Silena hugged Luke. (Leo could TOTALLY see a future in them) Emily sobbed in her father's chest.

"Yes it is!" Luke insisted. "I wanted hide and seek! Now, Sammy might die." Annabeth hugged him too. Percy sat on a chair next to the ICU room, obviously waiting for a doctor to come out and tell them what's Sammy's condition.

"Hey," Piper sat next to him. Jason stood and patted his back. "Sammy's going to make it. He's your junior."

Leo felt relieved at his words. He thanked him and waited for more agonizing hours.

ARTYUIOSGHBJFTYFTSETRGYJHJKHGFCYHNBVCRTYBVCINUBYTV CRTFYGBBVC

"He had a concussion," Dr. Sebastian said. "It was pretty bad and he lost a lot of blood. Sammy is also in a comatose state."

Leo can't accept this. Sammy's...too young. When he'd known about his son, he'd never been so happy in his sixteen years of life. His son is still a baby, he just can't lose him.

"No!" He yelled. "He's going to live!"

The doctor looked at him with pity. "We could only pray. But, in this state, and as young as he is, the boy might not make it."

"I-I refuse," Leo continued. "Do everything you can! Please!"

"I'll see what I can do."

**AN: Another cliff-hanger! Just review and stuff!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry guys for the last cliff-hanger. Wait, I always have cliff-hangers. Blah-blah. So... wassup? Nothing much really, except there's a storm and stuff. And I can't think much to write so I might just leave another cliff-hanger...**

**(No DF's for today)**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or anything EXCEPT Sammy.**

Calypso's POV

After what the doctor said about Sammy not making it, she tried not to cry. Her little boy had been her refuge during the times Leo left Ogygia.

Also, leaving Ogygia had been one of her biggest breaks. Then she and Leo got married. And they lived happily with their son.

Their son who is now in a coma.

She prayed to every god out there. Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus...

Leo had an arm wrapped around her. Annabeth and Percy(she still hated him) had their heads down, their hands folded in prayer. Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and the kids were doing the same.

Then the doctor came out smiling. "He's stable. He might even wake up!"


End file.
